


An Honest Blue

by Ventillian



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Long-haired link, M/M, Mipha only mentioned, Mute Link, Poetic Sidon, Selectively Mute Link, Sidon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventillian/pseuds/Ventillian
Summary: Link’s hands came up and his head cocked slightly to the left, his hair swinging a bit and framing his face lovingly. ‘Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?’ It was motioned with such a coy expression that Sidon was well aware that Link was playing a game with him since he must have seemed a little flustered.“Yes,” the Zora answered honestly.





	An Honest Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly part one of a series involving a bit of an AU. I have an idea spinning in my head and this is kinda the prologue to it. Setting the tone. But this could just be a stand alone. May add to it before adding the official story. No promises.

There has always been a vastness to the color blue, Sidon thought. The way it spans the sky in a large dome like shape, how endless and bright and fulfilling the color can be. Sidon always found himself surrounded in different shades of blue and all uniquely beautiful in their own way. Sometimes there was so much blue that, that endless and vast sky felt cramped and smothering, the palace walls smooth silver gilded edges felt like they were coming in as jagged edges and it felt suffocating. There was always so much blue around him that he almost began to hate the color. Sure there were occasionally Zora of different colors but...they blended in and were muted in shades and it became hard to decipher as time went on.    
  
The only placating shade of it to him was found whenever he discovered himself in his late mother’s chamber’s, fingering the Zora Sapphire. It was deep and rich, saturated against all the overly glow-like or muted blue’s that surrounded him. He found comfort in it. The sapphire sparkled and it didn’t have that never-ending quality to it. It was vast and he could stare at it for hours, sure, but Sidon felt peace with it. It’s vastness was unlike anything else, It had a clear ending to it, told a story in glittering lights in rich blues that held a peaceful tone, a silent sirens melody.  


It wasn’t till many years later when he had met Link that he saw the sapphire blue in something that _wasn’t_ his mother’s heirloom. When Sidon had met the little Hylian, he had never really looked into his eye, it was always cloaked with a hood and Sidon didn’t have really the care or desire at the moment to look into his eyes; there was the pressing matter of Vah Ruta. After the Divine Beast had been appeased, Link had come and gone and never resurfaced until about two months later, clad in a deep blood red veil, a feminine gilded green top with red rubies and a red sirwal.   
  
Link had emerged from the stairwell that led to the shrine, the moon hung high in the sky. Sidon had been staring, once again at his sister’s statue when he had heard the wet foodpads stop beside him and he looked down to find the red clad Hylian. These were clothes unknown to Sidon but they were a bright contrast to the endless blue around him, much like he himself. Sidon had stared at the Hylian maiden only to find that when the veiled face looked at him, all Sidon could see was the deep rich sapphire blue, staring back at him. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating but the facade fell apart when the veil came down from beneath the Hylian’s eyes and he was staring at Link’s smiling face.  
  
Link’s hands came up and his head cocked slightly to the left, his hair swinging a bit and framing his face lovingly. _‘Am I so beautiful that you’ve no words left?’_ It was motioned with such a coy expression that Sidon was well aware that Link was playing a game with him since he must have seemed a little flustered.   
  
“Yes,” the Zora answered honestly. “That outfit suits you, my dear friend.” The Hylian flushed hotly. He scratched his head and tumbles of long golden hair came forward.  
  
“Your hair grew! What a tremendous amount! I’ve never come across many Hylian’s but I’ve never heard of hair growing quite so quickly!” Link’s blush faltered in surprise and he waved his arms back and forth and shook his head. _‘No, these are called…’_ Sidon caught the word hair but the rest seemed odd. “Hair…Someone else’s hai- You scalped someone!?” Link vigorously shook his head and hands. “Oh good... Um… Hair...length...attachment… Oh!” He snapped his fingers. “Hair extensions!” The Hylian nodded. _‘There’s a spa in Gerudo Town. I had to stay a couple of weeks and plan an invasion against the Yiga and I was offered a hair treatment. I was unaware that hair would be attached to my head but… It’s not bad. Its Gerudo donated hair that’s been dyed with Electric Saffina’s and some other flowers. Apparently it’s only been used for royalty but it’s becoming popular with locals.”_ __  
__  
“It suits you well my friend.” Sidon couldn’t really help himself. He took the long thick weft that hung across Link’s shoulder and picked it up, feeling it between his fingers. He didn’t realize how intimately close he’d come up to the Hylian, staring down at the red visage painted across the century year old teen. “Ah, my apologies Hero. I didn’t mean to invade your space.” The Hylian smiled and shook his head. “Where are my manners, You’ve traveled a long way from the desert and It’s quite late; can we accommodate you for the night? There are many rooms in the palace and-” Link shook his head and pointed at the Inn.  
  
“Surely I can house you in a much nicer room. There is plenty of-” Link’s smile grew fonder, gentle like the rich blue within his eyes, waves of ever blue sapphire. Sidon chuckled. “There’s no way I can dissuade you?” The elf shook his head, that smile glowing beneath the radiance of the moon. “Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then and we can discuss how we can assist you, in whatever way you need that has brought you here.” Link continued to smile at the prince, waved his hand and walked away, toting a large bag and the slate upon his hip. That night, Sidon slept in his pool thinking of that rich deep blue. The only blue that didn’t make him feel cramped.  
  
Beneath the bright blue endless sky, Sidon found himself once again staring above with an uncomfortable look on his face. He almost missed the gray of Vah Ruta’s wrath. Almost. That morning he had woken up and found the blue toxic glow of the walls around him just as aggravating as ever. He stood at the balcony below the throne room, above the statue and stared out the beaming dark cliffs and into the vibrant greens and pinks and flowers and- Sidon looked down to find a gentle hand on his arm. Wide rich blue eyes stared back at him; deep and honest, trusting and brave and lovingly soulful eyes piercing his own. Link smiled and signed a good morning to the prince and Sidon smiled back.   
  
“Good to see you! Did you rest well?” A nod. “Good. Now that the sky is bright, how can I help you?” Link was dressed in a surprisingly casual outfit. He wore a cyan shirt with a lobster emblem on it, a pair of gray long shorts and a pair of climbers shoes. The most notable part though was that his hair was in its usual ponytail, the same blue ribbon that held it together. The length was so new and striking and it complimented Link’s seemingly fragile and lithe body structure. It swayed in the chill breeze like a boat on gentle waves. Link’s expression grew tired and agitated quite suddenly. He raised his hands and his eyes lifted back up from the ground. 

 

 _‘Actually, I’m not here on a specific mission or quest. I’m just…”_ His hands hovered for a moment, he averted his eyes, bit his lip and continued sweeping his hands gracefully through the air. _‘I’m just tired. I need a break for a moment you know? I didn’t get to spend a lot of time here so I’d like to see more of the Domain.”_ Sidon smiled brightly. “Ah yes! That sounds wonderful! I’d love to show you around my home!” Link flustered a bit. _”Don’t you have duties or… I don’t know, prince-ly things to attend to?”_ Sidon stared for a moment before bursting into laughter, only increasing Link’s hot flush.  
  
“No my friend. I go through constant training to inherit the throne, sure, but socializing with my people is a great way for me to stay on their good side and to keep their spirits up. Showing you around will not only be a personal pleasure for myself but I can socialize with the other Zora whilst doing so and it allows me to check in on the lives of the people” Link nodded, the weary tired eyes of a soldier falling and crumbling away into the curious innocence of a tourist. Sidon gave Link a moment, saying he would return shortly.   
  
Sidon walked up the stairs up into the throne room to find his father talking amiably with Muzu and another elder Zora. He knelt down to his father formally and waited patiently for the king to address him. King Dorephan paused his conversation and had Sidon rise. “Good morning my son.” Sidon stood and looked up to his father’s kindly face. “Father, The Hero of Hyrule is here. I’ve offered to show him around, I just wanted to let you know in case I would be needed.” King Dorephan nodded sagely but placed his hands around his jaw. “I’ll assume that means he still doesn’t really remember the Domain.”  
  
Sidon really wasn’t sure how much Link remembered since the Hylian hadn’t brought it up outside of implying he wanted to see what the Domain looked like extensively but the prince shook his head anyway. “I’m hoping maybe his memories might return if I show him around. He was quick to recognize Mipha a little once he had stared at her statue for a while.”  
  
Again King Dorephan nodded and bid Sidon adieu. “Nothing needs your immediate attention today. Feel free to do as you wish with the Hylian. If you stray farther than the Domain, try to be back in a timely manner is my only request. If not, inform someone to let me know you are fine.” Sidon’s tail wagged a touch back and forth with a little excitement. “Thank you father.” He rushed out quickly and gracefully from the throne room. He was going to turn to the left to go down those stairs when he spied Link with some children. He was seated on an elevated area of the flooring that didn’t have a thin layer of water.   
  
A few children were sitting around him playing with his hair which had been freed from the ponytail. His hands moved swiftly and his expression was energetic as he told the awed children a story of one of his trips outside the Domain. Sidon stared for a moment before he smiled and relaxed. He leaned his arms on the rail and gazed down and read the story along with the children for a moment before he felt a presence behind him. Sidon looked behind him to find Muzu, also watching the children play with Link’s hair and watching his hands tell them a story. The older Zora didn’t say anything, just watched with Sidon from afar.

  
Eventually the story began to come to a close and Sidon nodded toward Muzu who raised his hand up and nodded his head as well. Sidon began to make his way down the stairs; Link was holding the hands of some of the children around him but once Sidon stepped forward towards them, the children laughed and scattered, waving behind them. “Shall we go?” Link looked up at the prince and smiled brightly, his ethereal blue eyes lidded with the joy. Sidon had to refrain from flinching at such a radiant display before him in such a simplistic expression. Truly the work of art by the goddesses. Link signed an affirmative and took Sidon’s arm.  
  
Link found that Sidon began to glow while showing the Hylian his magnificent home. Sidon walked them expressively across the bridge; he insisted they begin with the beginning. He explained that the building of the bridge began several thousand years ago when luminous stones were first initially discovered. The bridge had been crafted over a sum of 10 years and initially named Luminous Arch. Sidon walked Link across the bridge and the Hylian seemed enthralled with the history lesson. The bridge finally crossed, the prince waved his arm in a grand manner gesturing to the upper part of the palace.  
  
“Welcome to Zora’s Domain. Now what you see here is the up-most tip of the palace, much like the highest spire of Hyrule Castle. Beneath the waterfalls and the river lies the rest of the palace which unfortunately is inaccessible to Hylian’s and other none water breathing species. It is unseen but behind the waterfalls are walls which were carved into, attached to the palace and then rewalled to seal them from the waterfalls. Originally the palace lay solely deep within the river but we built up so that we could have more communication with land dwelling races. Because we were doing so much construction above land, shafts were carved and mined through other areas of the river and through the mountain which is why when witnessed before, Vah Ruta dove deep into the water and was able to access other areas of the rivers.”   
  
Sidon described a vast and incredible palace beneath the waves, behind the waterfalls and embedded within the mountain. As time went on and the pair traveled through the domain with Sidon introducing fellow Zora to Link, they began to pick up other tourists who were interested in hearing the history and architecture of the domain.   
  
“Much of the inner palace was later reconstructed or built over to include luminous stones in the design and architecture. You’ll notice there are pools that Zora will sleep in here. Many of these Zora have lives and family up here. But notice how few Zora are actually around. Hundreds of thousands of us dwell within the palace; it is a city of sorts in its own right.”   
  
“How do you keep monsters out of the city if it expands across the connecting rivers that do in fact have them?” A Hylian piped curiously. Sidon smiled and turned to face the hylian, Tracy, Link thought her name was. “The arches were thankfully built in a time when monsters were seldom around or riverbound so they are unable to enter. We have had problems in ancient times past with some of Ganon’s previous colossal monstrosities but other than that, we have no issue keeping them out.” Tracy nodded enthusiastically and continued to write. An hour further around the palace again, Sidon concluded the tour and the Hylian’s and a stray Goron began to disperse. Sidon smiled privately down towards Link who remained in awe of it all.  
  
“There are much more things I’d like to share with you, my friend. Things that other outsiders don’t really need to know.” Link’s eyes began to glow again with interest and a smile broadened onto his face. He looked so sweet with the doe like sapphire eyes and that large smile. Sidon could faintly see the freckles on the hylian’s face. They reminded him of the stars; clearly spread through the expanse of sky by Nayru’s graceful hands, it seemed that Faror had painted each and every freckle with care. Sidon averted his eyes and schooled his thoughtful and poetic mind. “Come, my friend.”   
  
He led Link to the underside back of the throne room where the Zora sleeping pools were spread out. He took link to the center of the wall and stood there. He gave the elf a mischievous smile. “Do you notice anything different about the wall?” Link opened his mouth in an ‘o’ shape before giving the wall a hard glare, looking for any differences. He stood there for a while, contemplating. His eyes flickered all over the glimmer of the wall when a pattern began to blossom against the normal pattern. His eyes picked up the faint differences and on an impulse he pressed a hand against it. Sidon snickered.   
  
“Yes my friend.” Sidon pressed his hand over Link’s. The elf’s hand was warm and soft like silk. Nayru’s mark glowed beneath their hands and a section of the wall pulled back and opened. Link gasped and stared in awe, his eyes glittering in excitement. “Only a Zora can open this wall. Or the holder of the Zora Sapphire. It leads into the lower part of the domain.” Link made an excited chirp and began to step through before stopping and looking at Sidon for permission. The prince chuckled but gave the hero a sad smile.   
  
“Unfortunately, you could only go down so far before we come to the water. Otherwise I would indeed take you down.” Link looked a little bummed but he shrugged. He stepped back and the door filled back into place.   
  
  
The day onward went quickly. Sidon continued to insist that Link move from the inn and into guest quarters that were located in another section of the raised palace behind a small curtained waterfall. The boy eventually gave in and smiled. Sidon returned the grin with a thumbs up. He never gave any indication of the slow idea forming into his mind.  
  
The day finished after they had ventured out and around the Domain and its surrounding terrain. Currently the day found them sitting at the East Reservoir Lake. Link had rolled up his pants and his shoes were sitting beside him, his feet dangling in the water. Sidon had left him for a moment to go for a swim while Link sat there and braided his hair, humming a short repetitive tune. Sidon broke the surface near Link’s legs, so tall was his torso that even with half his body still in the water, Sidon continued to tower over Link.   
  
“I had a lot of fun today. Touring my home with you was nice.” Link’s smile never seemed to fall when he was around Sidon. The blonde turned his head and nodded, agreeing that he too, had, had fun with the prince. He wiggled his toes and Sidon pinched them playfully to which the elf laughed. It was again, a bright and radiant sound, soft and unused, a bit husky but had a graceful quality to it and a light hearted tone. Sidon continued to eye Link, watching his loose braid slowly come together and fall across the man’s shoulder. “I’ve said this before but I do enjoy your hair length. It suits you very much so.”  
  
The century old teen blushed a little and his smile shifted to a more shy one. He wasn’t used to compliments, Sidon could tell. Sidon continued to watch Link who soon became oblivious to Sidon’s stare as a bird came and sat next to Link. It perched itself next the the hero, a brave little thing. Link gasped lightly, held out his finger for the bird and it hopped up. It pecked at his finger before ruffling its wings a bit. It tweeted at Link and the Hero began to smile again. Sidon watched as the sun’s orange setting rays of light glimmered against the rich sun spun gold of Links hair, the glow accentuating a halo around his head and making his skin seem dark and supple. Link’s lashes fell across his cheeks, a dark rich brown that complimented the blue of his eyes. His smile was so… soft… Sidon had never felt this way or thought this way about anyone. He could see why his sister had fallen in love. His heart clenched at little and he bit his lip.  
  
Link twittered at the bird a jovial song and the bird seemed to repeat the tune at a higher pitch. The bird flew away from Link’s finger, a light dusting of feathers in its wake. Link turned his smile at Sidon and oh how Sidon wished. He didn’t know what he wished but he was certain that he felt a sense of wishing and yearning. Link was so light, so bright, that Sidon could feel the shadow that it cast. Link lifted his hands and said, “ __Are you ready to go back? ” Sidon leapt out of the darkened water and stood. He held his hand down for Link to grab. Link placed his hand into Sidon’s his eyes sparkling like sapphires.  
  
  
His eyes were an honest blue.  
  
  
The prince held Link’s hand tightly.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey Thanks for reading! Please be sure to leave comments if you'd like this to continue! If anyone's looking for a drinking game, take a shot every time you read the word blue. I promise you will be dead by the end.


End file.
